His Golden Swan
by rayanna75
Summary: My take on Killian Jones'/Captain Hook's POV. The first chapter is second season. Enjoy! If you have any suggestions on making this story better feel free to comment. I own nothing of Once Upon A Time


The first time he saw her was when they pulled him from underneath the dead. He saw his angel with golden hair and green eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew then that he was in trouble.

The first thing that she shares with him is her superpower. She knows when people are lying. He thinks that he could get by just telling half truths and trick them but he ends up tied to a tree telling them who he really is and that he works for Cora. He knew then that if he wanted to get to the crocodile that he would have to win her trust. He tells her about the golden compass and how to find it.

The first thing he notices that he is delighted that she will be going up the beanstalk. He was secretly hoping it would be her. He puts the enchanted bracelet on her and they start climbing the beanstalk.

He notices that she is keeping to herself. It's like she can't trust him or anyone for that matter. He can tell by just looking at her. She is an open book because what he sees reflecting in those beautiful green eyes could be found in his cold heart. The look he knows so will from the lost boys. She is a lost girl. He admires her spirit and determination to get back to her boy. He learns that she is perceptive. That she can read him as well when she figures out that the crocodile killed Milah.

He learns that they make a good team. They work will together when they took down the giant with the poppies. He learns that he enjoys having her in his arms when she saves him from a trap. He sees in her eyes as they search for the golden compass that she wants to trust him but she ignores her instincts. He watches as the wall goes higher trying to keep him out.

He learns that she is afraid of losing people. He hears the fear in her voice as she calls for him. She helps him from the rubble. He thinks to himself that they have succeeded and next stop back down the beanstalk and after Cora to get the ashes from the enchanted wardrobe. He is wrong as he is chained. He is hurt because after everything on the beanstalk she refuses to trust him because of her insecurities. She would rather leave him there and then taking a leap of faith. She leaves him while he is yelling for his Swan.

His heart hurts when he looks her in the eyes while she is in the crocodile's jail cell after she accuses him that he would have done the same on the beanstalk. He feels a little satisfaction when he turns the tables on her and said that he wouldn't have done it.

They are fighting for the golden compass. He makes a decision. He will lose the fight so she can get back to her son. After all he does have a bean and the lake has rejuvenating powers. He knows that she is grabbing for the golden compass because he made sure she would get it. He knows what is going to happen next so he lets her hit him and he goes down.

He sees her again when he shoots the crocodile's love and gets hit by a car. She saves him again by keeping the crocodile from killing him. He wakes up in a strange room handcuffed to a bed and there is his Golden Swan. She warns him to leave the crocodile alone and that she will be keeping an eye on him.

He sees her in New York and sees the disappointment in her eyes when he attacks the crocodile. He feels like he has failed her because he chose his revenge over her and winning her trust. He feels like he lost something that day.

He is relieved to hear that the crocodile will leave. It gives him little satisfaction that because of his actions that his true love doesn't remember him. That is enough for him for now.

He realizes that he makes the mistake to help the Evil Queen to kidnap the boy. He decides not to go along with it. He makes another mistake when he aligns himself with two people who are out to destroy magic. He realizes then that his revenge to destroy his crocodile is not worth losing his life. He goes to his Golden Swan and tells about the diamond that is a destructive device that will destroy the town.

He hated that he did the slight of hand. He can imagine the look of disappointment again on her face when she realizes that he tricks her again. He feels that what she is planning on doing will not work. He feels that he has to save himself. He feels bad. He doesn't want to disappoint her. He realizes that since his brother's death that he has been running from his true self. He doesn't recognize the man that he once was. He only sees that hard man that has lost too much. He sees that he has become a bitter cold man that has shut of his heart from feeling anything until he meets her, his Golden Swan. He decides that it's time to stop running. It's time to be part of something again. Something worthwhile that is noble and true. He returns to her in time to see the hurt and anguish in her eyes of losing her boy. He doesn't have to offer the use of his ship or give the bean to be used to find her son but he knows if he is going to become a better man that is worthy of his Golden Swan that this is the right course. As the sail towards the portal he can feel an odd sensation where his cold lifeless heart is. He feels it coming to life and he knows it's because of his Golden Swan.


End file.
